


Not A Damn Thing

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>090 Nothing (for lover100) and N is for...(for diteysblessings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Damn Thing

Chloe and Tess were standing at opposite computer terminals, snatching glances of cheeky grins while they messaged each other, despite the room full of oblivious friends.

 _C – What are you doing? Anything important?_

 _T – Nothing._

 _C – Cool, got anything planned for later?_

 _T – Nope, nothing._

 _C – Got anything on under that really tight skirt? It doesn’t look like it._

 _T – Nothing. Not a damn thing._

 _C – Early but incredibly long lunch?_

 _T – I’m already thinking up an excuse._

“Guys I’ve got a meeting to be at in ten minutes, try not to cause any trouble” Tess picked up her handbag and strolled out.

“And I’ve got...and nobody’s even listening, alright bye” Chloe rushed out before someone noticed her leave.

They stood together in the elevator for a few seconds, in comfortable silence before Chloe had to break it.

“Really, nothing at all?” She gave Tess a sideways glance.

“Why don’t you find out”


End file.
